Never To Late
by Elli.Ackerman
Summary: When you think you know someone, and yourself. Everythign can change. And when problems arise for the couple. Can they work through it. Or will it actully be 'To Late? BxE. Multiple POVs. OCC. Possible Lemons later.


**NEVER TO LATE: CHAPTER ONE, NEW BEGINNINGS.**

Hello everyone. It's me again, writing a new story :) It suddenly came to me while watching T.V and wouldn't shut up, so i am attempting to give it my best and relinquish it's hold, for the love of reviews :) Oh and tell me if you think it's any good, its a bit different to Twazoid, that's for sure!!

I don't own any rights to Twilight, nor does this story run along the lines of the books. It's just the names that i take hold of and twist to my whim (:

~ Ellie.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I rolled over in my bed, lifting my feet up until i was in the fetus position and sighed at the sunlight streaming through the window. The day had started, and already i was bombarded with worries about college, work and time.

Time...

"Holy shit!" i shouted, sitting up straight as i pushed the blanket of me and lunged to the bathroom. i was so late for work, and not only that, it was my third time i was late this week!

Grabbing a old tee and a pair of skinny jeans i made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

_putt putt putt splatter bang._

_"_Piece of shit shower system.." I mumbled under my breath, as the slow trickle that i call my shower, dripped down from the old wall.

Standing under the spray i lent my head back and shut my eyes, then, remembering that i could possibly be fired if I'm any later, turned it off quickly and proceeded to get changed.

It was only when i was half way to the cafe that i noticed i forgot a bra.

_Greaaat. That's all i need, pervy mike to be starring at my tits each time i move._

Angry at myself i kicked the nearby tree and entered 'Cafe-Chi'.

"Beeeelllaaa" Mike said, stringing my name out like it was a prayer. "How are you my favourite co-staff!"

He slowly moved in for a hug when i stepped to the side and tied my apron on. "I'm fine Mike. I'm just going to go quickly log in".

Walking away quickly i hummed a tune under my breath, hopping to forget the disgusting look in his eyes as they _oh so subtly_ looked at my breasts.

"ISABELLA!" I heard screamed from the doorway to the boss's office.

_Oh shit.... I am royally fucked, like totally and completely screwed._

"Yes Lauren? What can i do for you?" I asked as i nonchalantly lent against the doorway. I may look calm and collected, but oh my god, my palms were sweating at the thought of being fired.

"Your late" She said, her voice as nasally as always. I looked at what she was wearing; Red latex top, some form of black leather pants and fuck-me heels. I stifled my laugh behind my hand as i watched her stand up awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, there was traffic and...- She held up her hand, telling me to shut it.

"I don't care Bella. This is your third time this week that your late, not to mention that you break more things then you get paid. So you leave me no choice but to- _Ding Ding_.

"Sorry Lauren. I think i heard a customer. I'll just go see how i can help them" I said quickly, thanking the person silently for their intervention.

Walking out to the front of the shop, i froze and hid behind the wall, as i heard Jessica talking to the customer.

"Soo. Is there anything i can get you?" she purred. If it wouldn't have been so noticeable, i would've broke into a fit of laughs at the horrid sound of her voice, trying to be seductive.

"Uhm. I have to. Uhh" He muttered, obviously uncomfortable.

Stepping out into the open i almost gasped as i looked at the customer.

His eyes were so green, almost the same as rainforest's, framed by thick lashes that made them even more beautiful. For a moment i was jealous, how come guys always get the beautiful lashes. His hair was like copper, all brown with red glints shining through it. Honestly who has copper hair like that?!

"Can i help you" i asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

He smiled and stepped away from a now fuming jessica. "Yes. I think you can" he said boldly. What happened to the man, who only a second ago sounded so vulnarable?

"What would you like" i asked, pointing to the boards above my head.

"Sorry.. what?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"Uhm. Is there anything you like?" I asked again, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh, uhh. Can i have a Caramal Frapachino?" he asked, handing me the money.

"Sure" I moved around the small counter, pouring and making the frapachino, all the while aware of his eyes on the back of me.

"Here you go" I said with a smile, handing him the drink.

"Thanks" He mumbled, staring at his hands and taking a seat by the window.

It was getting a bit awkward him sitting there while i moved around the counter, serving people. I felt like his eyes were always watching me, but when ever i looked up, he was just sitting there, staring out the window.

I silently laughed as i thought about how i hadn't noticed what he was wearing. Some prada black shirt, and a pair of unbelievably nice tight jeans.

He was obviously gay.

And i was attracted, what a great turn out.

"Uhm excuse me?" I turned around to the man with the green eyes, who was smiling and looked amused.

"Yes?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"I was wondering.. if i could have your number" he asked, looking awkward.

"You..Wait..What? You want my number?" I said back, sounding invalid.

_Great Bella, this is a great way to make him want you._

"Yeah, and i was hoping you would want mine back. In return" he said, smiling and leaning against the counter also.

Quickly scribbling down my number i told myself to turn the thermostat up, it was cold and i had goose bumps rising on my skin.

"Here you go" i whispered, smiling as he gave me his in return.

"Thanks. I'll call you sometime." he said, and started to walk away.

I'd say i was ashamed as i stared at his butt as he walked away, but i'm not.

"Oh and ..- he trailed off waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Bella" I put in.

"Oh and.. Bella." He whispered the name. Making chills go up my spine. "Are you cold?"

And with that he walked away, leaving me behind this counter seriously confused. What could he mean 'Am i cold?'.

And then it hit me.

Oh my god.

I thought about all the guys who i served today, and how they kept staring at me, and how uncomfortable i was getting at mike who kept rubbing up against me as he walked past.

I looked down to my top.

_Oh shit... No bra._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haha. So my first chapter. What you think, i hope it's okay, its just an intro. Reveiw any ways to improve? Reveiw if you like it or dont. Actully just review (:


End file.
